


Atrocity

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Hats, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, Lutefisk, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo finds out about the atrocities of bourrelets and Lutefisk.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 5





	Atrocity

"You know, Theo, I find these bowler hats far more fashionable than the bourrelets that were popular last time I was here. Feathers aside, those things were atrocious. They either looked like you were wearing a cloth kringle on your head or even worse a kringle with a bolt of cloth haphazardly draped atop it."

From under his threadbare blanket, Theo frowned up at Loki, who was crouched at the furnace. "What's a Kringle?"

Emerald fire flared and wood crackled as Loki answered. "An ancient Asgardian pastry that is rolled or, alternately, twisted to form loops before baking. Some people also stuff them with things, mainly meat or sweets. Huh. Freya Norradaughter used to fill hers with fresh honey and golden apples. Whenever she'd make some I'd go and take a few for us to eat. I was 7 and Thor was 407 when she retired, it was one of the last years we were best friends."

"That sounds really good. So, bourrelets were hats that essentially looked like pretzels?"

"Essentially. I also saw a child try to eat one once." Loki turned from the furnace, emerald sparks briefly flickering between his fingers; he slid out of his suit jacket and waist coat before folding and laying them atop his shoes. A smothered yawn showed a bit of ivory-skinned obliques and abdominals in the grime-filtered moonlight. 

"U-uh." The aristocrats' sons didn't even have muscle like that. "Erm, d.., Uh, did you cause that?" 

"No, he likely had ergot poisoning. It was far more common then than it is today." Loki laid himself down on the mattress and pulled up his own threadbare blanket. "Now, if you want to blame me for a victual atrocity, that would be Lutefisk. In my defense, someone asked me what they should do with their fish, and I jested that they should pickle it in lye. How was I to know they would take me seriously? It's not my fault it turned into gelatinous slime."

"You're a God. They probably thought you'd turn them into frogs if they didn't do what you said." Theo'd been thinking of saying more but his words trailed off into a yawn. He didn't even know why he was so tired. 

"I only turned Thor into a frog because he called me, "An ugly booby." He's lucky I left him on Midgard instead of taking him home and throwing him to the Hafgufa."

"Hmm-mm. Well, you're not an ugly booby, Loki. Not to anyone with horse sense, at least." He smiled sleepily across at Loki.

"Thank you, Theo. I think we might be friends soon."

"T-that'd be nice. I could, muh-uh, use a friend."

"Me too."

If Theo had any nightmares about Anderton or corpses he couldn't remember them upon waking, so maybe Loki was a good luck charm as well as a God.


End file.
